Limbo (Battleworld)
This domain is composed of the New York City of a world in which it was ravaged by a band of demons who rose up from the depths of Limbo, dividing it into two sections; the non-infested areas free from demons that were policed by the X-Men and ruled by Baron Summers, and the area around the Empire State Building that was controlled by the demons and ruled by Darkchild. The two were kept separated by a force-field; meanwhile, Madelyne Pryor, the former baroness, and her goblin army also still control a part of the city. Each year, Baron Summers sent a force led by Colossus to try and liberate Darkchild from the demons, but with no success. During one such excursion, Colossus and his team were soundly defeated, resulting in Nightcrawler being captured by Darkchild, Boom-Boom being grievously injured and kidnapped by Mister Sinister, and Colossus and Domino being captured by the domain's former baroness, the Goblin Queen. After giving Colossus his sister Magik's old Soulsword, she offered him an alliance, pledging to help him defeat the Darkchild in exchange for reclaiming her place as queen. Darkchild managed to outmaneuver her enemies however by tearing out Nightcrawler's soul, transforming him into a demonic monster, the Bamf Dragon, whom she used to teleport herself and her armies to the X-Headquarters, proceeding to tear down the force-field and launch an all-out assault, ultimately taking over the entire domain and becoming its new baroness. Meanwhile, the X-Men retreated to the underground but were soon found by Bamf Dragon, who then took N'Astirh and other demons there to kill them. However, they were saved by Colossus, the remaining members of his team and Pryor and her Goblins. Afterwards, Mister Sinister showed up, accompanied by Boom-Boom, whose life he saved, and an army of mutant/demon hybrid created from her, and proposed them to ally themselves with him in order to defeat Darkchild. Unwilling to work with Sinister, Pryor controlled Boom-Boom's mind and made her kill him, infuriating the succubi army, which started to attack them. It was then that Darkchild appeared and commanded her demons to kill all the X-Men. Only Colossus, Domino and Boom-Boom managed to escape alive. Believing his sister was lost, Colossus confronted Darkchild in order to kill her, but she used his compassion to weaken him and almost killed him if not by Domino, who put herself in danger and almost got killed by Darkchild to make him find the drive to ultimately kill her. With his sister dead and his domain burning, Colossus used his newfound demonic powers to teleport himself, Domino and Boom-Boom out of that domain. Later, Pryor showed up with her son and the Bamf Dragon, now in her possession, and absorbed the Hellfire coming out of Darkchild's corpse, getting more powerful than before. At some point, Captain James Rhodes had wondered why God Emperor Doom had forsaken their domain and decided to seek answers. He and his crew sailed their ship, the Albatross, from the East River to the ocean beyond. But such an illegal border-crossing did not go unnoticed. As the Albatross approached the coast of Hala Field, God Emperor Doom had Baroness Cochran trick Captain Marvel and her Banshee Squadron into destroying the ship under the guise that it was transporting Ultron Sentinels bent on invasion. Only Captain Rhodes survived. | PointsOfInterest = * New York City ** Manhattan *** Goblin District (Demon-Controlled Territory) **** Empire State Building **** Darkchild's Lair **** Goblin Queen's Prison *** Hell's Kitchen *** X-Men Territory **** X-Headquarters ** Brooklyn ** Coney Island ** East River ** Queens | Residents = * Goblin Queen * Cable * Darkchild * Demons ** Bagzee ** N'Astirh ** S'ym * Goblins ** Nightcrawler/Bamfy ** Sparky ** Wizard * Goblin King * Henson * James Rhodes * Mister Sinister * Omega Red * Pyro * Succubus Clones of Boom-Boom * X-Men ** Cyclops ** Archangel ** Banshee ** Beast ** Boom-Boom ** Broo ** Brother Voodoo ** Caliban ** Cannonball ** Captain Britain ** Cecilia Reyes ** Cloak ** Colossus ** Dagger ** Dazzler ** Doctor Nemesis ** Doctor Strange ** Domino ** Fixx ** Forge ** Gambit ** Iceman ** Jean Grey ** Juggernaut ** Longshot ** Maggott ** Marrow ** Meggan ** Mirage ** Multiple Man ** Mystique ** Penance ** Polaris ** Psylocke ** Rachel Summers ** Rictor ** Rogue ** Shadowcat ** Shatterstar ** Siryn ** Sister Grimm ** Skids ** Skin ** Storm ** Strong Guy ** Sunfire ** Sunspot ** Vision ** Warpath ** Wiz Kid ** Wiccan ** Wolfsbane | Notes = * This domain is based on the Inferno story arc. | Trivia = | Links = }}